


Familienzusammenführung

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2015/2016 [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: Familienzusammenführung<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: Glühwürmchen<br/>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: allgemein, etwas Humor<br/>Länge: 887 Wörter</p><p>A/N: Denke, der Titel sagt schon alles ;)<br/>Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p><p>Warnung: Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten :)</p><p> </p><p>Euch allen noch ein frohes neues Jahr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familienzusammenführung

***

Als Thiel an diesem Tag von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, setzte er sich zuerst an den Schreibtisch und schaltete den Computer ein. Es war schon wieder eine Weile her, dass Lukas ihm geschrieben hatte. In der letzten Mail hatte sein Sohn geschrieben, dass in der nächsten Zeit die letzten Klausuren vor den Semesterferien auf ihn warteten. Thiel hatte ihn beruhigt, die Uni ging nun mal vor. Aber auch wenn sie nicht täglich was voneinander hörten, würde doch der Kontakt nicht wieder abreißen. Das war ihm wichtig – schließlich hatten sie schon genug Zeit verloren, die sie leider nicht mehr aufholen konnten. Aber das zählte nun nicht mehr. Wie von Thiel erhofft, war wirklich eine Nachricht von seinem Sohn gekommen. Gespannt öffnete er sie.

 

_Lieber Papa,_

ich habe mittlerweile die ersten Klausuren erfolgreich hinter mich gebracht. Es kommen nicht mehr so viele, zum Glück. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich im Fernsehen eine Dokumentation über Glühwürmchen gesehen. Da ist mir wieder eingefallen, dass wir früher, als ich noch kleiner war, im Sommer, wenn du mal Zeit hattest, versucht haben die zusammen zu fangen. Ich weiß noch, dass es mir sehr schwer gefallen ist, mich ruhig zu verhalten. Aber dank Deiner Hilfe waren wir am Ende meistens doch erfolgreich, wenn es auch meistens nur eins war, das wir gefangen haben. Ich weiß noch, dass ich dann immer ganz stolz zu Mama gerannt bin und es ihr gezeigt habe. Am Ende habe ich es doch wieder in die Freiheit entlassen. Als ich Mama davon erzählt habe, hat sie in einem alten Fotoalbum gekramt und mir Bilder gezeigt, auf denen ich ganz stolz meinen Fang in die Kamera halte. Manche Sachen scheint man nicht zu vergessen, egal wie lange es her ist. Ich dachte mir, Du würdest dich vielleicht über das Bild freuen, deshalb habe ich es hier angehängt. Das nächste Mal schicke ich Dir dann mal ein aktuelles Foto von mir! Ich hätte noch ein Bitte: Könntest Du mir bald mal ein Foto von Dir schicken? Ich würde das gerne auf meinen Schreibtisch stellen. So jetzt muss ich aber weiter lernen, da morgen noch eine sehr wichtige Klausur ansteht, bei der ich gut abschneiden muss. Leider ist das überhaupt nicht mein Fach, aber ich bekomme das schon hin, keine Sorge.

_Liebe Grüße Lukas_

 

 

Thiel musste schlucken, als er zu Ende gelesen hatte. Lukas hatte also nicht alles vergessen, was sie früher zusammen erlebt hatte. Er freute sich sehr darüber. Als er das Bild anklickte, waren auch bei ihm die Erinnerungen wieder da. Wahnsinn, wie lange das alles schon her war. Er hatte früher viel zu wenig von Lukas Kindheit mitbekommen, das schmerzte ihn schon sehr und er machte sich heute noch Vorwürfe. Dass sie mittlerweile wieder Kontakt zueinander hatten, war ein Segen. Das Bild druckte er sofort aus und legte es erst mal auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Er wollte es nicht einfach s, an die Wand heften, sondern es in einen schönen Bilderrahmen einrahmen. Gleich morgen früh vor der Arbeit würde er einen besorgen. Er überlegte schon, wo ein schöner Platz wäre um es aufzuhängen. Er wollte es nach Möglichkeit so oft wie möglich anschauen könnte. Ein aktuelles Bild von ihm gab es leider nicht. Das letzte war Jahre alt und war im Rahmen einer offiziellen Veranstaltung im Präsidium gemacht worden. Er wollte Lukas gerne ein besonders schönes Bild schicken. Es sollte nicht zu steif wirken und auch nicht zu lässig. Vielleicht wäre es am besten, das von einem Fotografen machen zu lassen.

 

Thiel war noch in Gedanken als es klingelte. Im Moment stand ihm der Sinn so gar nicht nach Besuch, also ignorierte er es. Kurze Zeit später hörte er, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Na super. Thiel stand auf und positionierte sich mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers. Bei dem ungebetenen Gast handelte es sich nicht, wie Thiel zuerst vermutet hatte, um Boerne.

 

„Na Vaddern. Um welchen Notfall handelt es sich diesmal?“, stellte er den Besucher zur Rede.

„Mensch Junge. Hast Du mich aber erschreckt. Ich dachte du wärst gar nicht da“, antwortete sein Vater perplex.

„Wie oft muss ich eigentlich noch betonen, dass der Zweitschlüssel nur für Notfälle ist?“, entgegnete Thiel sauer.

„Naja ist ja gut. Es hätte dir ja auch was passiert sein können“, versuchte Herbert sich rauszureden.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Vater war schon immer um keine Ausrede verlegen.

„Da ich schon mal hier bin, könnten wir doch mal wieder ein Bier zusammen trinken, Junge.“ Herbert ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. 

„Warum eigentlich nicht“, entgegnete Thiel und holte zwei Flaschen Bier. Bevor er sie auf den Tisch stellte, nahm er das Foto und legte es auf den Schreibtisch.

„Schönes Bild. Ist das ein Kinderfoto von Dir?“, fragte Herbert nach.

„Nee. Das ist Lukas“.

„Er wohnt doch in Neuseeland – ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr wieder Kontakt habt?“, fragte Herbert überrascht.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte“, brummte Thiel.

„Also ich hab‘ heute Abend nichts mehr zu vor“, entgegnete Herbert und schaute ihn neugierig an.

Thiel beschloss seinen Vater auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, wobei er sich auf das nötigste beschränkte. Schließlich ging es hier ja um seinen Enkel. Vielleicht war es irgendwann mal möglich, dass Lukas ihn besuchen würde. Dann würde er Lukas auch gerne seinen Opa vorstellen. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob das so eine gute Idee war …

***


End file.
